theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Forrester and Caroline Spencer II
Rick Forrester and Caroline Spencer Forrester II are a fictional characters and a couple from CBS's soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Rick is the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester, and Brooke Logan. Caroline is the daughter of Karen Spencer and an unknown man. Caroline is adoptively the daughter of Karen's wife, Danielle Spencer. Rick is portrayed by Jacob Young, and Caroline is portrayed by Linsey Godfrey. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "Crick". Storylines Rick's mother, Brooke Logan Forrester, never liked Rick's ex-wife, Amber Moore. from the start, so Brooke hired Karen Spencer's daughter. Caroline Spencer. to be Rick's new fashion designer partner. Ridge Forrester (Brooke's husband, who also disliked Amber, same had gone for Rick) and Brooke were ready to rub it in Amber's face that she'll no longer be a part of Rick's life. Amber felt no one could come between her and Rick. Rick and his enemy and Ridge's son Thomas Forrester fall for her while Amber shrugs her off. Thomas and Rick begin to fight over Caroline, continuing the Forrester/Logan feud. Thomas begins to date Caroline while Caroline introduces Thomas to her mother Karen's partner Danielle Spencer. Thomas and Rick got into a fight and Caroline breaks up with Thomas once Rick falsly accuses him of pushing him out a window. Caroline begins to date Rick and Caroline looks forward to being part of the Forrester family. Amber sells Rick's half sister pills, and tells Caroline, Rick's a cross-dresser to try to break them up. Once she found out about the pills and the lie Hope attacked Amber and she left town. The secret comes out that Rick had his DJ friend Othello lie about Liam getting intimate with his ex-wife Steffy Forrester (Hope's enemy and Rick's ex girlfriend) to Hope Logan, Rick's half-sister and broke their engagement. Caroline supports Rick. This leaks out to Caroline's tempermental uncle Bill Spencer (Liam's father) and even though Bill supports Liam and Steffy and hates Hope, Bill accidently shoved Caroline off a balcony where Rick was at the hopital for her. Maya's Interference Rick takes Caroline to Dayzee's Coffee Shop to do some volunteer work and Caroline got ticked off and left. Rick met this pretty African American customer Maya Avant and fell for each other. Maya got on stage and sang a song staring straight at Rick. Dayzee (who had let Maya live in the apartment above Dayzee's) told her to stay away from their relationship because he was dating Caroline Spencer. Maya had no idea but couldn't back off. Soon after Maya and Rick were in a relationship and Caroline was jilted hard. Maya and Rick were having fun in love walking down the streets of L.A. until she heard a shop owner call Rick Mr. Forrester and he wasn't honest and they broke up. Maya during this short break up dated Carter Walton she found in Dayzee's but once Rick showed up at a gathering in his father Eric Forrester's house Maya broke up with Carter and reunited with Rick. Caroline's Mistakes Caroline confides in her uncle Bill about her troubled romance with Rick. Bill then hires his assistant Allison and his longtime associate and friend Justin Barber to dig up dirt on Maya. They found out that Maya was an ex-convict who was wrongly accused of a crime she didn't commit. She was 14 and pregnant with Jesse Graves and he had a gun. Her baby died later. When he gets the info he needs, Bill has Maya's ex-boyfriend Jesse show up at a nightclub Rick takes her to. Allison then takes a picture of Jesse and Maya talking. When Bill threatens Maya, she breaks up with Rick, making room for Caroline to try and get back together with him. It works for a while, but Maya realizes that she can't allow herself to be bullied by people like Bill and Caroline and tells Rick what Bill did. Caroline is shocked, but Maya's revealation proves to be the end of Rick and Caroline's relationship. Rick lets Bill know that if he ever bullies Maya again, Caroline will lose her job at Forrester Creations. Caroline is crushed but also angry (she didn't hear Rick's threat). She confides in Carter Walton about her breakup with Rick. She also vows to make Maya pay. When Rick and Maya were dating again, Caroline maliciously made up female names starting with M to insult Maya. Such as Mariah (To Rick), Maria (To Maya), Mitsy (To Rick and Maya), Monica (To Rick), Melissa (To Rick), Marietta (To Carter), Mona (To Rick and Maya), and (after she took a break) Martha (To Rick). Caroline has a friend of hers, Rafael, a movie and television producer, cast Maya and Carter in an Internet web series called Room 8,'' ''a show about a guy who lets a girl live with him after in his apartment, and they fantasize about each other. Caroline told Rafael about her and Rick, and she wants them back together. Rafael wrote some scripts, but Caroline edited almost all of them to make them "steamier" so they fall in love, and she can have Rick back. Rafael and Caroline show up to Rick's Fourth Of July Party (partly to make him jealous, which fails), and Rafael shows Rick, Maya, Oliver, Thomas, Dayzee, and Marcus the edited episodes he did digitally. Rick and Maya had a small bickerment but are still together. Maya, however, begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael is pulling the strings behind the scenes. For the next episode, Rafael brought in a couple of guniea pigs, but Caroline pushed for a water bed. Rafael and Caroline had a fight in which he accused Caroline of not caring about his career. Both guniea pigs and the water bed were kept, but Caroline apparently doesn't like rodents. During a scene involving the water bed, Maya admits to Carter that there's a boundary. An unsure Maya isn't able to do the scene the way it's written, which angers Rafael resulting in him getting into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit tot what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs escaped, going between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out resulting in her jumping on the water bed where her heels popped the bed, leaving Caroline soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Caroline is beside herself with anger and regret. Caroline met up with Rafael again, and he told her that was going to redo the web series but admit they did need to be steamier but not as steamy as she wanted it. Caroline agreed that he'd help her get Rick back some other way. Rick was in a business meeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high, and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out, Rick will be replaced. Caroline told Rick she'd make sure he would stay president, and Rick told her if she helped him stay he'd do anything. Caroline's hoping he would take her back, but she also fears that once he retains his position, he won't need her anymore and drop her. Rafael encouraged Caroline that Rick would like the happier less negative Caroline and when Caroline tried being nice around Maya, Maya didn't buy it. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out Rick will be replaced. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. Maya came when Rick left and Caroline and Maya had a few words with Maya winning. Reunited With Rick Maya realized she didn't want the company, and the drama, and the glamour, and resigned breaking up with Rick. Rick somehow got over it when Caroline came to him and spent the day having fun with Rick by the pool. Maya went to Rick and gave him her resignation from the company and the necklace he gave her. Caroline and Rick reconnected. Carter came to Maya's apartment because he heard about her designation and later proposed to her and after hesitating Maya said yes. Rick left wotk to check up on Maya. He knocked and when Maya opened the door, Rick noticed the ring on her finger, and Carter came to her protectively. Rick later proposed to Caroline, who happily accepted. They were married at the Forrester Mansion in an impromtu ceremony in front of family and friends, including Maya, on December 2, 2013. Caroline and Ridge When Ridge finds himself feeling uninspired and can't seem to design anything, Caroline, who has always idolized Ridge as a designer, offers to help him, which angers Rick because of his own personal hatred for Ridge. However, Caroline gets her chance to work with her idol, which begins to put a strain on her marriage. Maya noticed that Caroline and Ridge were working closely together on a couture line behind closed doors not letting anybody in, hoping there was something more. She told Rick she saw them hugging, but he had faith in Caroline and denied it. Maya tried to bring up the memories they shared, but Rick continued to stay faithful to his wife. Ever since Bill dumped Ridge into the Persian Gulf during an altercation at Bill and Brooke's wedding attempt, Ridge lost his ability to draw. He could coarse Caroline's hand and draw perfectly though. Caroline began getting frustrated with Ridge's perfectionist ways and asked why couldn't he do it himself but realized he can't. He admit to it and made Caroline promise that she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rick. Katie walks in on them working closely and they explain their partnership. Katie begins to feel uncomfortable and discusses this with Rick, who is also secretly a bit uncomfortable. Rick got angry that Ridge is taking credit for Caroline's designs, but Caroline insisted she's happy to help him. Rick brought this up to Eric who decided to resign from CEO and will give his position to either Rick or Ridge. He asked Caroline who he should give it to, but she didn't have an answer. Caroline expressed her romantic feelings to Ridge, who then admitted that he has a crush on her. They then share a kiss, but Caroline is left feeling extremely guilty because of her marriage to Rick and knowing how much he hates and despises Ridge. Maya confronted Rick about her accusations and although he was nervous he believed in Caroline. Maya also brought this up to Ridge's fiance, Katie Logan.Eric decided to step down from his CEO position and give it to either of his two sons, Rick or Ridge. At the Forrester meeting, Eric was gonna give the position to Ridge because he's a designer when Maya blurted out that he's having and affair with Caroline. This was shocking and Maya asked Caroline to just simply say no if it's not. Caroline began crying and confessed to Rick about the attraction between her and Ridge. Rick was furious and rushed off. Maya arrived at Brooke's cabin to see Rick angry and violent and upset. Rick took his ring off and said his marriage to Caroline was over. Rick thanked her for informing him. Maya comforted him and the two began making out on the couch, resulting in them making love. Caroline is horrified and upset when she stops by to talk to Rick and finds Maya there with him. Caroline tries to reason with Rick and pleads with him to give their marriage another chance. However, she ends up going too far by badmouthing Maya. Having had enough of her nastiness, Maya gives Caroline a piece of her mind and tells her that she has lost Rick to her worst nightmare. After getting the CEO position, Rick finds himself under pressure from Eric, who tells him that he has to end things with Maya and reunite with Caroline in order to keep his job. Rick does just that, which upsets Maya. However, despite appearing to have reunited with Caroline, Rick decides to continue to be with Maya, even letting her move into Steffy's old apartment, which she falls in love with. Eric signed the paper to give Rick irrevocable control. Rick was preaching to everybody in the meeting how he can do this for a year while Eric is away, with the help of a loyal woman by his side. Caroline thought Rick was talking about her when Rick called Maya in an announced that he is still with Maya. Rick and Maya moved into the Forrester Mansion while Eric was briefly away and Maya kicked Ivy and Aly out for a day to have some privacy. Rick also took down stephanie's portrait and hung up a portrait of Maya. Maya was a little nervous thinking how people would react but Rick insisted. The Forresters were offended by Rick's actions especially Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas. Ivy and Aly agreed that Rick's just doing this to get back at Caroline and that he still loves her. In a Forrester meeting, Rick was bothered by the success of Caroline and Ridge's art, he even turned down Aly's great design in shoes. Rick dismissed everybody and threatened to fire Caroline and Ivy. Liam Spencer rushed in and punched Rick to the floor! Rick started cracking up but let them keep their jobs. Rick filed divorce papers and wanted to get rid of Stephanie's gun too. The lawyer forgot to take it with him at Forrester, so Rick took a stroll with it, and found Caroline and Ridge on top of each other, making out, in an office. Rick cracked open the door and fired gun shots at the wall. Ridge sprung up and Rick questioned both of them. Ridge took the gun away from Rick and emptied the bullets. Pam, Charlie, and Carter rushed over hearing gun shots. They were surprised to find out that Rick shot them. Rick still doesn't want Ridge with his wife, but Ridge stated that he doesn't want her anymore. Ridge was going to call Lieutenant Baker to file a report but Caroline convinced him otherwise. Rick returned to the Forrester Mansion to see his mother, Brooke Logan, back talking to Maya. Maya informed Brooke about Caroline and Ridge's affair. Rick stated gunshots were shot at the office. Brooke and Maya were shocked. Rick stated he shot them at Ridge and Caroline. Brooke called Ridge and was concerned. Brooke was on Rick's side, shocked about Ridge and Caroline's affair. Ridge stated they'll have this conversation another time. Caroline signed the divorce papers without even reading them over. Ridge suggested running away with her and starting their own company. Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples